Attending Sick Gilbert
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Gilbert's sick and Oz is taking care of Gilbert.


**Title: **Attending Sick Gilbert

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Rated: **T

**Fandom: **Pandora Hearts

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, maybe―OOC, bad grammar (well, English isn't my native language)

**A/N: **My first FFic in this fandom! I hope you all like it! This is inspired by one of the pictures I found the other day :D

**.**

**.**

"I-I said I'm okay, Oz!"

"No, you're not. Just lay down, will ya?" said Oz. He was pushing Gil down so he would lay on the bed. Gil rejected it, since he's now 10 years older than his master, of course he had more power than Oz.

"After all, that―_sneezes_―that stupid rabbit is out there! What if she stole food and we're forced to pay for her!" Gil said between his sneeze. His face was all red from his sickness. He rubbed his itchy nose and continue to talk, "I'll go with you and search for her."

The blonde sighed, "Oh Gil... How could I go search for her while you're here and sick?" He shook his head, "I'll attend to you. After you're fine, we'll go search for her. After all, I'm sure she'll come home soon enough too..." Oz pushed Gil down again, and this time, the Nightray just followed what his master had ordered to.

Raven sneezed before speaking, "You―You sure that it's okay to leave Alice alone?"

"Don't worry... She'll be alright!" Oz lifted his hand and put it on his servant's forehead, feeling his temperature. "You really are sick, Gil."

"I―I mean...it's not about that stupid rabbit. But, are you sure, you're okay to leave her alone? You are not...worried?" Gil covered himself with the blanket while asking. Oz looked questionably at Gil for awhile before burst out laugher. "Of course I'm worried! But, you here are far more important than Alice. And you sick too... I couldn't just leave my servant here alone!" Oz patted Gil's head―resulting in Gil's all-seaweed-messy hair turned messier than ever.

Gilbert blushed (though Oz didn't even realize it because his face was already so red) and faced away from Oz.

"Okay! I'll prepare the porridge and you'll have to eat, Gil!" said Oz while he exited from the room to the kitchen. Gilbert nodded and watched as he walked away.

Not too long after then, Oz reappeared and brought a bowl of porridge and a glass of milk in his hand. "Sorry for the long wait, Gil," said Oz as he entered the room. He walked closer to Raven and put the food tray on a table beside him. Gilbert slowly got up and decided to take the porridge before Oz stopped him, "Nuh-uh," Oz took away the porridge while shaking his head, "I'm gonna feed you today."

"B―But, Oz! I can do it alone! You don't have to―_sneezes_―feed me, I...really am okay..."

"Gil... Y―You hate me for feeding you?" Oz asked with his (fake) teary eyes. "And I thought we're best friends..." he looked down while maintaining that expression in his face. Gilbert could swear he felt his face grew hotter than before, "O―Oz... No! I mean―yes, we're best friends and no―I didn't hate you, Oz. O―Okay... Fine, just f―feed me and I'll get some sleep..."

Oz's face gleamed, and then he quickly took a spoonful of porridge and blew it. Gil just sat there and waited for his master to feed him. After Gil finished his food, he drank the milk and rested. Oz put his hand on Gil's forehead again, "Oh Gil! Your temperature is higher than before! I―I'll get a cold compress for you!"

"W―Wait, Oz―" before Gil even be able to finish his sentence, Oz already went outside, leaving Gil there alone. Gil sighed, "I'm okay, Oz... It's just... It's just my temperature gone up because...you're too kind to me... I―I don't deserve it, Oz..." muttered Gil. He slowly closed his eyes because he felt so sleepy and drifted to the sleep.

A minute after that (or maybe more) Oz had arrived in the room, "Gil, I'm co―" his words were cut when he saw Gil already fell asleep. Of course he didn't want to wake him by shouting and so. He closed the door soundless and approached his good-looking servant. He kneeled down and looked at Gil for awhile. He smiled gently and played with Gil's hair. "You've really changed so much in these 10 years. But, you're still the Gil I know..."

Oz leaned closer and kissed Gil's lips gently, "I hope you get well soon, Gil..." said Oz as he smiled. Then, he applied a compress to Gil, while watching Gil's adorable sleeping face.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? I kinda feel like this story is so...weird? And OOC too, especially Oz. I know, I may not deserve it, but having one or two review will really make me happy *smiles*


End file.
